Fellowship at the Spa!
by playette-bunny
Summary: What happens when a few of the fellowship goto a spa? Duh-madness!


The Fellowships day at the spa!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A new story, by me! I had writers block for my other story, so yea.. its defantly not finished. Sorry guys! But I decided to write this! R&R nicely and ya'll get a cookie! =] Enjoy! BTW, i own nothing, except the people that work at the spa!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a quiet day in Middle Earth, but everyone was so bored. "I'm hungry!" complained Pippin. "Me too!" whined Merry. "My hair is going flat!" squealed Legolas. "Legolas hit me with soap!" barked Aragorn. "Frodo wont stop running away from me!" cried Sam. Gandalf was very annoyed at this. "SHADDUP! I have an idea!" he replied.  
  
"Ooh! Fireworks and pints?" asked Pippin. Gandalf shook his head. "Fool of a took," he muttered, "No we are going to a spa!" Everyone stared at him. "What's a spa?" asked Merry. Gandalf shrugged. "Don't know, but I got a free cupon from Bilbo. Might as well use it." Everyone agreed, and got on their horses, and went off to the spa called.. *SPA FANTASY*  
  
When they arrived, the noticed it was all.. happy looking. The music was low, and there was alot of hairspray going around. The lady at the desk looked at Gandalf.  
  
"Hiiii. Do you have an appointment?" she asked, like she was chewing on her cheek. He looked at her and stepped back. "I have a cupon." he replied. The woman snatched it, peered over her glasses and looked at Gandalf. "Oh, so you brought your children. How nice! Wait on the couch and we'll get you all ready." she advised.   
  
Merry nudged Pippin. "Do ya think they have any food here?" he asked. "Don't know. This place is odd." Pippin replied.   
  
Suddenly, a lady with bright red hair walked upto Merry and Pippin. "O-K, so I guess Im gonna style you'z hair. Follow me." she replied. Merry and Pippin followed, not sure of what was going to happen next. She sat Pippin in a yellow chair, and Merry in a green chair. "O-k, so I'm Candy, and I'll be doin' you'z hair. So, we'll start with you, hunny. Whats your name?" she asked, pointing at Pippin. "Pippin." he replied.  
  
"Mmkay, follow me Poppy." she replied, dragging him. "It's Pip-" he replied, but inturrupted by Candy. "No, it's call your hair needs a makeover!"   
  
Candy took Pippin to the hair sink, and started shampoo-ing it, then conditioner. "I think we should do dred-locks!" she squealed. Another co-worker overheard. "Ooh! Fun!" she squealed. Candy rolled her eyes. "Brittany, go work on that lil pimp in the green chair. K, Thanks, bye!" she replied. Brittany skipped over.  
  
Pippin looked at Candy. "What's dreadlocks?" he asked. Candy chewed her gum. "It's what thugs wear..so let's get you ready!"   
  
**************************************************  
  
Brittany skipped over to Merry. "Hey! I'm Brittany and I'll be doing your hair! We so need some highlights, and colour, and omg! A mohawk! Yeah!" she screamed. Merry blinked. Brittany seemed excited about a mohawk, so it seemed like a good idea. "Yeah!" he screamed back. "Totally!" gushed Brittany. Brittany got ready to give Merry a mohawk.  
  
**************************************************  
  
After getting their hair done, Merry and Pippin rushed over to each other. "Wow! You've got tons of beads in your hair!Braids too!" replied Merry. Pippin stared at Merry. "What? Don't you like it? Brittany said it was tight, Pip!" replied Merry. "I never knew you wanted red hair.. it stands up!" gasped Pippin.  
  
"Me either. It's called 'mohawk'." replied Merry. Pippin nodded. "Let's find food!" they replied at the same time, running off to find anything edible.  
  
**************************************************  
  
After Merry and Pippin left, a lady came for Legolas. Her name was Annelise. "Hi! I'm gonna give you a manicure and pedicure!" she replied, taking Legolas' hand. They went upstairs, and Legolas sat in a big, puffy pink chair. He sat down, rather uncomftorable, but sat down nonetheless.  
  
She held up colours to his hands. "Your defantly NOT a red, or a pink orange, or a purple!" she complained. Annelise sighed, but came up with another idea. "Your so totally an AIRBRUSH!" she screamed. She began to file Legolas' nails, but it made him bleed near the cuticle.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed, looking at his hand in awe. "It like, ya know, happens all the time." Annelise replied, rolling her eyes. She tried to grab him, but he was way too quick for her, so he sprinted off.  
  
**************************************************  
  
After Legolas left, an older lady, Barb, took Gandalf to get a massage.  
  
"This feels rather good, I say." he replied, lying down on a bed. Barb cracked his back. "Yes, it does." she sighed. "So, tell me about yourself." Barb replied.   
  
"Well, I just got back from helping save Middle Earth." Gandalf replied, rather proud. Barb smiled. "Nice.. really nice!" she purred. This confused Gandalf. "I'm an ex-stripper, and I'd like you to tip me, wink wink." purred Barb. Gandalf shot straight up, knocking his head into Barb's nose. "MY NOSE!" she screamed. "I'm so sorry." replied Gandalf, handing her a towel, backing off.  
  
**************************************************  
  
As for Frodo and Sam, two girls, Amber and Lacey took them off to show them the mud bath. "Ok, so you like, need to undress then get in the mud, k?" asked Amber. "Yes." replied Frodo.   
  
***************************************************  
  
Now, the maddness goes on. Legolas was running from Annelise, and he accidentally knocked into Gandalf, who was backing away from Barb. Gandalf smashed into Barb again, this time laying ontop of her. Barb purred, Gandalf made a face. Legolas however, was still scared, and he ran downstairs into Merry and Pippin, who were eating eyebrow wax, because they were so hungry. Their faces accidentally got into the hot wax, and they started running around, and knocking people over. Frodo and Sam remained un-affected. The woman at the desk was pissed, and made them ALL leave, except Frodo and Sam. They got to stay, because they were good! :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
this was completely random. please leave NICE comments. yes the ending kinda was sucky, but i needed to hurry. sorry! xox 


End file.
